Absolute Aftermath
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: What happened in the Watchtower after Absolute Power. Takes place in my version of RFKC's Misfitverse


Disclaimer- I do not own Ben 10, RFKC's universe,Red Witch's Misfits,GI Joe,DC Comics,Marvel Comics,etc. This story is written as an aftermath to Absolute Power,to show what happens after Kevin is cured and the Misfits meet the Plumber's Helpers.

Absolute Aftermath

_**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER**_

The founding members of the Justice League,Captain America,Black Widow,the Misfits and handlers of GI Joe, the X-Men, Quentin Blud, and Willow Rosenberg all stood or sat in the Watchtower Monitor Womb with Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Max,and their bounty hunter ally Tetrax. The hero of Petrosapia resurrected with their help, Sugilite hovered above them.

"Kevin,did you purposely commit this attack?"Captain America asked nobly. He had not fought Kevin at Los Solidad,Cleveland,or the Watchtower, so he had not known his lack of mercy.

"No, sir. I absorbed Aggregor's powers to save the universe. I knew it was a risk, but me,Ben,and Gwen would have died,and Aggregor would have absorbed the baby Celestialsapien. I knew I would go insane,as did Aggregor, but I had to stop him,"Kevin weakly stated. "I regret attacking and absorbing those heroes and Dr. Viktor,but I don't regret stopping Aggregor.

"So, you think that you're all cured now, those deaths are all fine-damned-dandy? Think again,!"Beach Head shouted. Hawkgirl,Green Lantern,Black Widow,Batman,most of the Misfits and Joes,and Quentin Blud apparently agreed with the Joe.

"You know, you army buttkissers are really getting on my nerves. For one, even though this does not excuse this,Pierce,Helen,Manny, the Andromeda Aliens,and Dr. Viktor's life force were all returned to them after Kevin was cured. So they are all alive. In fact,Pierce,Helen,and Manny decided to join your group,the Misfits,if I'm not mistaken. Second of all,Kevin has saved the world a lot more most of you!"Gwen thundered,her Anodite form taking over.

"Gwen!"Ben shouted firmly,trying to make the Anodite hybrid calm down,but she glared at him with a pink yet deadly glare.

"Can it, Ben. Kevin saved the Earth from Ragnarok,who would have absorbed the Sun, thus killing you all. He also beat Aggregor, saved an alien named Andreas from Argit, and has saved many innocent lives from xenophobic criminals like the Forever Knights or simple thugs like the Circus Freaks!"Gwen finished,her Anodite form reverting.

"I'm sorry, the Thanagarians respect the Osmosians, but that doesn't excuse what Kevin did. He tried to kill all of us,and nearly succeeded,"Hawkgirl stated as firmly yet gently as she could to the teenager.

"KEVIN WAS INSANE!"Gwen shrieked. Most of the assembled heroes winced.

"Geez,it's like Wanda's daily PMS!"Quicksilver commented bluntly. Wanda gave him a murderous look,and then stated...

"Excuse us,please,"the Scarlet Witch fumed.

In the next room,a falsetto scream, pleas for help, and explosions were heard,as well as metal hitting metal.

"Guess Pietro Jerk-Off wasn't that good with the ladies,"Flash quipped.

"Wait, all nine of those aliens are alive? Including Aggregor?"Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes. The Andromeda Five parted their separate ways. Galapagus and Ra'ad decided to ask the Men in Black, Earth's Plumbers, to help them get back home. P'andor decided to become a hero in Opal City where Starman used to fight crime. Bivalvan and Andreas both decided to join you guys, I believe. As for Pierce,Manny,and Helen,they are still alive,and are with Cooper at the Pit,watching Shipwreck's kids,"Ben explained.

"I feel sorry for them already,"Green Lantern quipped.

"Kevin,I have forgiven you. So has most of the Justice League,"Superman explained,glaring at Batman,Green Lantern,and Hawkgirl. "But I'll be honest, I know a lot of these people won't forgive you easily. I know how it is to lose trust. When I was mind controlled by Darkseid,I nearly destroyed Metropolis. Be thankful you did it for good,"the Man of Steel explained,lifting Kevin's spirits.

"What happened to Aggregor?"Tetrax entered the conversation, his crystalline mouth moving. Flash was contemplating asking the Petrosapien if he could chip some diamond off of him, but for once in his life, thought better of it.

Ben's eyes widened. "Dammit,"Ben winced.

"Great, so this dumbass kid decides to absorb Aggregor's powers, kills a whole load of heroes and villains,and it was all for nothing!"Green Lantern shouted,green energy flickering in his eyes.

"I'll call the Men in Black. They can handle it,"Quentin Blud sighed.

"Well, I say this finishes the conversation,"Superman stated.

Ben,Gwen,Kevin,and Max regrouped outside the room."Hey,guys, I think I need some time off to think about this,"Kevin stated randomly. The three individuals around him were surprised at the statement.

"That makes perfect sense for what happened to you,"Max said. Kevin smiled. Despite being a thug and a murderer, Max still treated him like a son or a grandson.

"Kevin,I'm going with you,"Gwen informed the Osmosian.

"Wait,why?"Ben asked.

"Because, he needs someone to be with him! Besides, what are we going to do if Kevin's attacked and killed by some criminal?"Gwen explained. Ben had to admit, he had no answer.

"See you guys some other time,"Kevin sighed.

"I'll stay in touch,Ben. Goodbye,Grandpa,"Gwen finished.

_**THE PIT**_

"Daria, put that flamethrower down! No,don't point that at me!"Manny shouted,chasing the mutant.

"Quinn, no more robots! Your father told you!"Helen yelled, chasing the genius' robotic creation.

"Wow,didn't know this was what would happen when you join the government,"Cooper mused, pitting his own technopathic robotic creation against Brittany's.

A few moments later, the MASS Device rung out. "Wow,only a few destroyed walls, a few fires, and a wrecked Lance's jeep. Not bad,"Althea had to admit.

"Yeah, but can we save Pierce? The triplets wandered off with him,"Helen explained, but suddenly a few moments later, Pierce was seen running by. The spikes on his body made him seam like Evan Daniels of the X-Men.

"Help me! Oh for the love of god,help me!"the spiky alien Plumber shouted, stripped to his boxers,being chased by Trinity with tasers.

"We just want to conduct experiments on you!"Daria shouted sweetly.

"And stick pointy needles in you!"Quinn smiled.

"And see how well your body handles heat,electricity, being bashed into a wall, and how long you can breathe underwater!"cheerfully cried out Brittany.

"Not again! Girls, get back here! Don't injure the poor kid!"Shipwreck shouted.

"So this is what it's like here?"Helen asked Quicksilver, who had a black right eye, and was limping for some odd reason.

"Pretty much. Say, you're a speedster, right? How 'bout a race?"Pietro asked.

"Why not. Four hundred laps around the Pit. Winner gets ten bucks,"Helen replied.

"Fifteen,"

"Deal,"

Helen began a relatively slow stride of one hundred and twenty five miles per hour,while Quicksilver sped ahead at 235. So far they had covered 298 laps.

"Man this'll be the easiest fifteen bucks since the Cyclops and Jean Grey liked each other bet!

Now,they reached 299,and 300. And...

Helen's body began to change. A mask covered her face. She sped up to four hundred miles per hour,making Quicksilver eat her dust.

"No fair! No fair! I want a rematch! No!"Quicksilver whined,throwing a temper tantrum.

"Seriously? You're acting like Manny when he was five,"Helen snorted.

"Wow,she can humiliate my brother, and she's faster. I like this girl,"Wanda laughed.

"My jeep!"Lance yelled out.

_**THE END**_

Hope you guys liked the conclusion to Absolute Power. If not, hope you enjoyed the Misfits' insanity.

Pierce-Enjoyed? How psycho are you?

Althea- Try being written by Red Witch or RogueFanKC

Shut up,both of you! Or else I'll get my Creon freeze gun I, err, borrowed from Mr. Freeze!

(Calms down.) Until next time, when the X-Men meet Static, Gear,and the heroes of Dakota in "Shock to Your System,"

Wanda- Just great.

Shut up, or I'll take out the scene were you hex bolt your father in the, well, I'm not going to say it. Until next time.

Hawkgirl- Finally!


End file.
